Algo para se viver
by annachanbl
Summary: Watanuki pensa sobre sua existencia e, após uma conversa com Haruka san, tenta descobrir o que é especial para ele.SPOILERS DO VOLUME 12 DE XXXHOLIC! DOUMEKI X WATANUKI


**Algo pelo que viver**

A luz da manhã bate em meu rosto, mas eu o escondo com a coberta. Tento ver a hora no despertador, mas os números estão embaçados demais... Sem sair da posição em que estou tateio em busca de meus óculos para conseguir focar a imagem à minha frente. Não eram nem seis e meia ainda, isso me dava tempo para descansar um pouco mais. Deixo os óculos novamente no chão, mas não me levanto. Não tenho ânimo para tanto.

Afinal, será que tudo o que eu faço tem algum sentido? Acordar, estudar, trabalhar... Tudo isso pra que se nem ao menos sei o que é real? Se tudo isso for um sonho, então do que adianta?

Yuko-san me disse uma vez que nosso universo é feito a partir das coisas que vemos, sentimos, fazemos... Sinto como se o meu estivesse se desfazendo rápido demais...

Será que minhas memórias são falsas? Tudo pelo que passei até agora aconteceu ou foi tudo uma ilusão prestes a acabar?

Fecho os olhos e afundo o rosto no travesseiro ainda tentando me esconder da luz que entrava pelas frestas da cortina. Quero voltar a dormir... Quero que tudo seja como antes...

Sinto a escuridão me envolver e meu corpo flutuar. Perco a noção do tempo e sinto como se estivesse afundando lentamente. Uma brisa bate fazendo com que eu desperte. Meus pés descalços tocam uma terra seca. Olho em volta e me vejo em frente ao templo de Doumeki.

- Kimihiro-kun, há quanto tempo.

Ouço uma voz conhecida e me viro. Atrás de mim estava Haruka-san vestindo seu traje habitual e soprando círculos de fumaça.

- Haruka-san... – eu o cumprimento me inclinando e me sinto um pouco sem graça. Até hoje acho incrível a semelhança entre os dois.

- Isso te incomoda? – ele sorri e leva seu cigarro até a boca.

- O cigarro?

- Minha aparência.

Eu ia perguntar como ele sabia o que eu estava pensando, mas me pareceu uma pergunta boba. Eu sempre senti como se Haruka-san soubesse de tudo...

- Não me incomoda. Na verdade, eu fico mais a vontade...

- Você sabe por que eu apareço em seus sonhos com essa forma jovem? – eu balanço a cabeça em negação e ele continua – É mais fácil entrar no inconsciente de alguém se essa pessoa tiver alguma lembrança sua. Como Shizuka se parece muito comigo, você me deixa entrar em seus sonhos facilmente.

- Haruka-san realmente sabe de tudo. – eu sorrio tentando ser simpático.

- Tudo não, mas bastante coisa. – ele diz soltando uma risada.

Nós sentamos na frente da casa e ele apaga o cigarro.

- Tem algo que está te perturbando não é? Eu posso ver em seu rosto. – ele afirma levantando meu queixo e um pensamento estúpido passa por minha cabeça. _Queria que fosse você._

Haruka-san sorri e eu me pergunto se ele descobriu mais uma vez no que eu estava pensando. Sinto o rosto corar e abaixo o olhar, sem graça.

- Não é nada. – respondo.

- Você veio até aqui por um motivo.

- Motivo? Não... Eu não sei por que vim...

- Ah, sabe sim. Basta ser honesto consigo mesmo. – ele fala como se fosse tão fácil. Mas tem certas coisas que não dá pra admitir...

- Eu estou sendo honesto Haruka-san. Eu acordei para ir à escola, mas estava tão cansado que acabei dormindo de novo e vim para aqui.

- Você está se sentindo muito inseguro nos últimos dias e veio ao lugar onde sabe que existe alguém que pode te ajudar, ou pelo menos que vai estar ao seu lado.

Sinto meu peito apertar. Por que ele dizia com tanta clareza as coisas que eu tento esconder?

- Shizuka já vai acordar em alguns minutos. Você não prefere vir falar com ele pessoalmente? Tenho certeza que ele vai gostar.

- Mesmo? É difícil saber quando ele gosta de alguma coisa, não? – pergunto com um sorriso que saiu naturalmente.

Eu queria vê-lo, mas... Não tenho coragem. O que eu diria? O que eu faria? Talvez por isso eu tivesse ido vê-lo no sonho, já que não poderia fazer isso acordado.

- Shizuka sempre foi muito sozinho, nunca teve amigos e por isso tem dificuldade em demonstrar como se sente. Mas acho que ele melhorou bastante desde que te conheceu. Você não acha?

- Ahn... Talvez... – respondo, embaraçado.

- Eu me preocupava muito com ele. Eu já te contei que ele era uma criança fraca, mas por isso ele acabou se isolando de todos. Não mostrava interesse por nada, nem apego por ninguém. – ele contava olhando para o céu estrelado. – Comigo ele era um pouco mais solto, mas um avô não é suficiente para dar a felicidade a alguém.

- Haruka-san... Você acha que Doumeki não é feliz? – pergunto com a expressão triste.

- Eu tive medo de deixá-lo sozinho. Mas minha hora chegou eventualmente. Por sorte... – ele suspirou e me olhou – Ele encontrou algo pelo que viver.

- Algo pelo que viver?

- Todos os seres precisam de uma razão para continuar vivendo. Seja trabalho, família, dinheiro, amor, estudo... Sem um motivo importante seria muito difícil acordar todas as manhãs. É o que eu penso.

Eu permaneço em silêncio pensando na minha própria situação.

- Você sabe pelo que Shizuka vive agora?

Eu balanço a cabeça, pensativo.

- Para proteger alguém que lhe é muito especial. Esse é um motivo muito nobre, não acha?

Ele sorri com vontade, fazendo seus olhos se fecharem. E eu sinto meu peito apertar por causa de uma emoção que não consigo descrever. Era melancólico e bom ao mesmo tempo...

- E você, Kimihiro-kun, já encontrou o sua razão?

- Eu não sei... – sentia vontade de chorar, mas tentei prende-la. E se eu não tivesse uma? Uma sensação de vazio tomou conta de mim e eu não consegui mais segurar as lágrimas. Cobri o rosto com as mãos e senti Haruka-san se inclinar para falar mais perto de mim.

- Está doendo porque você não está sendo honesto. Pense bem. Existe algo que você não quer perder? Algo tão importante que você não possa viver sem?

Pensei em várias coisas, pessoas, lugares... Yuko-san, Kohane-chan, Himawari-chan, Maru, Moro, Mokona... Eu gosto muito de todos e queria poder ficar com todos pelo resto da vida. Mas nada disso é suficiente...

De novo senti como se eu flutuasse. Eu estava deixando aquele sonho. Ao longe ouvi a voz de Haruka-san de despedindo.

Ao abrir os olhos estava em minha cama, meus olhos marejavam e meu coração parecia mais apertado do que nunca.

Algo que não quero perder... Que me faça querer viver...

Forço meu corpo a se levantar e vou ao banheiro. Tomo um banho demorado e volto a vestir pijamas, tudo automaticamente. Era como se eu não tivesse mais força de vontade nem para abotoar a camisa. Ouço a porta de entrada se abrir com força e me surpreendo ao ver Doumeki ofegante.

- O que houve? Por que está aqui há essa hora?

- Você sabe que horas tem? – ele pergunta fechando a cara.

Não me lembro de ter olhado o relógio depois de ter sonhado com Haruka-san. Horas já haviam se passado desde então e eu havia perdido toda a noção de tempo! A manhã já tinha ido embora!

- Eu não estava me sentindo bem... – volto a atenção para os botões da blusa, que só estava fechada pela metade. – E você não devia estar na escola?

- Eu estava. – ele tira os sapatos e deixa a pasta no chão. Caminha até onde estou parando a poucos centímetros de distancia, e eu, sem pensar, dou uns passos para trás até encontrar a parede.

Ele toca minha face, assim como Haruka-san havia feito, mas a sensação era completamente diferente e aquele sentimento sem nome voltou a se manifestar dentro de mim. Esse sentimento que me faz te odiar e querer estar com você ao mesmo tempo.

- Você estava chorando. Eu vi por esse olho.

Eu viro o rosto. Tinha esquecido que ele pode ver o que vejo algumas vezes.

- Isso é tão inconveniente. – comento em voz baixa e tento sair de perto dele. – O que veio fazer aqui?

- Você não foi a aula.

- E daí?

- Watanuki. – ele levanta meu rosto contra minha vontade e me olha com aquela expressão vazia.

- Que foi? – tento não olha para seus olhos, mas não consigo. Ele me encarava como se tentasse entender o que estava acontecendo comigo através de meus olhos. Mas não ia adiantar. Nem eu mesmo sei.

Foi então que vi sua expressão mudar. Era quase como se estivesse tão triste quanto eu. Como se estivesse sentindo a mesma angustia que eu. Como se nós dividíssemos não só a visão e o sangue, mas também os sentimentos. Eu não precisava dizer nada a ele, ele entenderia.

- Existem coisas mais importantes. – ele respondeu finalmente.

Ele solta o meu rosto, mas eu queria que não o tivesse feito. Lembrei das palavras de Haruka-san. Doumeki havia mudado, pois encontrou alguém importante para proteger. Eu sei quem é essa pessoa. Eu sempre soube, mas finjo não saber de nada. Achava que era melhor assim, pois eu não poderia corresponder. Por incrível que pareça, Doumeki sabe se expressar melhor que eu quando se trata dessas coisas... Ele não tenta esconder, mas eu tento não ver.

Mas eu não quero mais, não quero mais fingir. Eu não vou mais me enganar. Estou feliz que ele esteja aqui, se preocupando comigo. Deixo a cabeça repousar em seu ombro e noto que ele se surpreende, mas ele deixa que eu fique daquele jeito sem reclamar.

Ele passa os braços por meu corpo, me abraçando timidamente e eu deixo novas lágrimas caírem. Agora já não doía mais, pelo menos não tanto quanto antes.

Não quero que isso se perca. Quero que pense em mim, que esteja comigo, que não me esqueça nunca. Por isso eu não vou desaparecer. Para que você não fique sozinho de novo.

Por você eu posso continuar acordando todos os dias, vivendo, mesmo que seja uma mentira. Enquanto você lembrar de mim eu vou existir.

- Doumeki.

- Hum?

- O que vai querer no almoço de amanhã?

Deixe eu pensar, pelo menos por esse instante, que tudo pode voltar a ser como era antes.

FIM

oOoOoO

1) Fic criada do nada, numa manhã de terça feira, quando eu não tinha nada pra fazer!

2) Eu realmente quero saber o que acontece com o Watanuki...

3) Não seria lindo se xxxHolic fosse BL?

4) Explicação sobre a aparência do Haruka tirada na cara de pau de Tokyo Babylon!! \o/


End file.
